All I Want is You
by Twisteddarkness225
Summary: A little sequel to my first Rosario story 'Misundertanding'.  Moka and Kurumu have just gotten into an arguement over Moka's obsession with drinking Kurumu's blood. Will the two be able to work things out or are things over between then? Rated T. Yuri.


Got something a little different this year for my loyal readers. A little sequel for my first Rosario story 'Misunderstanding'. Let me know what you think.

I regretfully do not own Rosario + Vampire and make no money from this story.

**All I Want is You**

Kurumu finished tying her hair up like she always did, except using a red ribbon in place of her usual one. The rest of her outfit consisted of a red button up coat with white trimming, a matching red skirt which also had white trimming, black stockings and a pair of sexy red boots. With red nail polish and lipstick on, she was ready to go to school. There weren't any classes due to the beginning of the holiday break, but the school was having a little festival to celibrate. And it was at the festvial that Kurumu hoped to accomplish one very important goal. Make Moka as jealous as possible.

She and the vampire girl had been together for the entire semester and like any relationship there were times when they didn't get along. In fact it was because of a recent fight that Kurumu wanted to make Moka jealous in the first place. Moka was the one at fault this time but was beng too stubborn to admit to it. So Kurumu was going to get just a little bit of revenge.

Shutting and locking her dorm room behind her she set out for the school grounds. As she got closer the more of the other students she saw. And the more heads she began to turn.

_(Looks like even some of the girls are looking my way.) _She thought with a giggle, _(Good, that should make things more interesting.)_

It didn't take too long for her to arrive at the grounds of the festival. Each club had a stand set up in the area and was offering some service for the festival. There were food stalls, game stalls, and stalls selling all sorts of souveniers the students had prepared for the upcoming holidays.

Being a member of the newspaper club, Kurumu was going to be working for the festival with the rest of her friends. For their stand, they had a small, portable printing press that could make a single newspaper page at a time. This was so the other students could make their own faux front page headlines complete with a picture. They even managed to get a green screen so they could make the pictures for the pages anything that they needed it to be. So far it was proving to be pretty popular, a small line forming in front of the stall. And aside of Gin, all of the other club members were there and hard at work.

Moka was the first to make notice of Kurumu's arrival. The vampire immediately averted her gaze, displaying she was still cross with the other girl. Kurumu paid her no mind and focused on initiating her plan. Something that would require the youngest of the club members. Yukari and Moka's younger sister, Kokoa. Deciding to start with the little witch, Kurumu grabbed Yukari and pulled her into her arms.

"Hey there cutie. I've been looking for you." She said while slightly smothering the younger girl's face into her chest. Yukari managed to push away before she could be suffocated and looked up quizzically at the other girl. "You have?"

Kurumu nodded, "Yup, I have a little something for you." She said, pulling a candy cane out and offering it to Yukari. But before she could take it Kurumu pulled it away, a mischievous smile on her face.

"Just one second. I'm not going to just give it away. I do want something in return. But don't worry, it's not anything that you can't afford to give me. All I want is a little kiss." The older girl said, quickly stealing a chaste kiss on the lips which left Yukari with a candy cane in her hand and a blush on her cheeks.

Not wasting a moment's time, Kurumu turned her attention to Kokoa. "I have one for you too Kokoa-chan. Same deal as with Yukari, you need to give me a little sugar before you get it."

Kokoa blushed, but other than that she showed no hesitation. One chaste kiss later she had her candy cane and Kurumu had finished part one of her plan. Turning back to face the others she found that they had taken interest in her recent actions. The random students waiting in front of the club's stall had as well, some of the guys now tending to minor nosebleeds they had gotten while watching.

But it was Moka whose reaction Kurumu wanted to see and it was every bit as sweet as she had hoped for. The girl was practically fuming, a viscious look of jealousy in her eyes, no doubt from having witnessed Kurumu kissing her little sister. Wanting to add fuel to the fire Kurumu took out another candy cane and began to twirl it in her fingers.

"I've got just one left. I wonder who I should give it to?" She said, looking over the others with an innocent expression on her face. As to be expeccted there were volunteers almost instantly. Kurumu started to scan over them, smiling devilishly. "Wow, there's so many of you. It's going to be hard for me to choose just one." She said with a giggle. And that was all Moka could take. She took off without a moment's notice, Kurumu dropping her little act as she watched her leave.

_(That's my cue, and it's about time. I was starting to worry that I might actually have to kiss one of these weirdos.)_

Not wasting a second, Kurumu followed the other girl. She waited until Moka had gotten far away enough from the festival grounds and made sure that no one had followed them before she closed the distance between them. As she finally caught up to her she grabbed the other girl's shoulder and turned her so they were facing each other. Moka pushed away, glaring angrily at Kurumu.

"Leave me alone! Shouldn't you be picking the next person you want to lock lips with!" She snapped.

"Aw, what's wrong Moka? Don't like seeing me have fun?" Kurumu spat back, a hint of venom in her voice.

"Fun! You stole my sister's first kiss! You thing that was fun!"

"First of all she _wanted_ to kiss me and I don't care what you think, that was NOT your sister's first kiss. I know for a fact that she and Yukari have gotten close recently but that's aside of the point." Kurumu said, "Now I want you to listen to me and you're not saying _anything_until I'm finished. Got it?"

Moka already knew what it was going to be about but instead of pointing it out she nodded and allowed Kurumu to speak. The young succubus took a deep breath and locked her eyes with Moka's. "Do you even know how many times you drank my blood that day when we had our fight? Seven. Seven times Moka and they weren't quick little bites either! So when you tried to get an eighth helping I had to draw the line. I tried to just tell you 'no' but you didn't listen. So I slapped you and started yelling, and you know why? Because I _need_ my blood to live Moka! Every time you drink it you leave me feeling drained. And after letting you drink my blood SEVEN times in one day I just couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't even go to school the next day because I was still dizzy and exhausted.

But you want to know what bugs me the most? You won't even aske me anymore. You just come up to me and bite my neck. Do you know how that makes me feel? I feel less like someone you care about and more like something you see as a n object you own. And that hurts worse than the fact you didn't seem to care about how I feel when you drink my blood again and again and again!"

She paused to take a breath and then continued, a little more calm now. "But I know that you can't help that you need to drink blood. You're a vampire and it's what you do. So if you really need to keep drinking y blood, then I'm willing to let you do it."

Moka was touched by Kurumu's offer and smiled at her. "That's so sweet Kurumu. Thank you!" she said, moving in to hug the other girl. However she was stopped short by the succubus who didn't seem eager to receive the embrace.

"Hold on, I'm not finished talking. Like I said you can drink my blood anytime you want, _but_ you can only do it so many times a day and how you of my blood you get each time will be limited too. But most importantly, that's all you'll ever get from me. I won't talk to you, spend time with you and the only time I'll bother to interact with you is if I have to push you away because you're trying to take more blood than you're being allowed. And that's the way it's going to be if you want to just keep drinking my blood whenever you please."

Kurumu turned and started to walk away. "I'm going to head back now. We've kept the others waiting long enough. Just let me know if you want to take up my offer. Otherwise you'll need to find someone else's neck to suck on."

She continued along and was suddenly embraced from behind by Moka. The vampire girl squeezed Kurumu tight, pressing herself against the other girl's back. "Don't! Please don't do this Kurumu, I'm sorry! I don't want to drink your blood anymore! Not if it means I lose you! All I want is you; you're all I really need. Give me another chance and I promise not to have anymore cravings for your blood!"

Kurumu sighed and turned to face Moka. "Don't make a promise that you know you can't keep. You know you can't help it if you get the urge to drink blood. You just need to learn to control them like I do with mine."

"Yours? You get urges too Kurumu? What kind?" Moka asked. Kurumu giggled, allowing herself to smile at Moka. "What kind do you think? If you knew half of the naughty things I wanted to do to you, you'd be too afraid to look me in the eyes ever again." She giggled again as Moka blushed. "Don't worry Moka; it's because I love you so much that I'm able to control myself whenever I get one of my urges. And I'll help you learn to control yours too. For example, we could find a substitute for when you want to suck on my neck. Candy is a good idea."

With that Kurumu gave Moka the candy cane she was still holding onto. Moka smiled and leaned in to capture Kurumu's lips in a quick kiss. Kurumu blushed, "What was that for?"

"The candy cane isn't free, right? I was supposed to pay for it with a kiss remember?" Moka said, also blushing. Kurumu smirked, "Oh is that all? You do realize that the last person I kissed was your little sister, so when you kissed me just now, it's like you kissed Kokoa indirectly."

Moka's blush grew, "N-no it's not! Why would you say something like that!"

"Because it's my job as your girlfriend to tease you." Kurumu said. "Besides, it's true. So could you taste you little sister's lips on mine?"

Moka glared at Kurumu and started to chase her. Kurumu ran, laughing while the other girl pursued her. After a moment Moka found herself laughing as well while she chased Kurumu all the way back to the festival grounds.

-Epilogue-later that week-

A knock sounded at Kurumu's dorm room door. When she answered it she was greeted by a timidly blushing Moka.

"Kurumu, do you think that I could just have a quick little drink? Please?" She asked. Kurumu sighed in minor annoyance and reached out to pinch the other girl's cheek harshly. "You just got one not even an hour ago. Didn't we have a talk about self control?"

Moka looked down at her feet, her blush growing a little. "I know, but I really can't help it. Can't you let me give in just this one time? Please?" She asked, giving Kurumu puppy dog eyes. Kurumu sighed and invited Moka in. "Alright, just this once. But you have to do something for me afterwards." She said, wrapping her arms around Moka. The girl gladly agreed and sank her fangs into Kurumu's neck, cooing and melting into the other girl's arms. A short moment later she pulled away, a satisfied sigh escaping her lips.

Now with her end of the deal met, Kurumu planned to make Moka keep her end and proceeded to grope the vampire's butt, making Moka's whole face turn red. "K-Kurumu! What are you doing!"

"You have to do something for me now remember? So since I let you give in to one of your urges, you have to let me give in to one of mine. In fact I think that's how it should be from now on. You can give in to any of your urges so long as I get to do the same." She said before giggling mischiviously. "Good thing we don't have school for a while because you'll be too tired to get up tomorrow."

Moka didn't argue. She really wasn't in the position too. After all she did promise that she'd do something and it was her own fault for not finding out what it was in the first place. But then again, maybe she wouldn't mind this so much, and getting to have Kurumu's blood in exchange for it only made it that much more appealing.

End.

I really enjoyed doing this story and can see some potential for more stuff with Kurumu and Moka in the future.


End file.
